


[Podfic] Troubled Spirits On My Chest by Anon8771

by brightnail



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Ghosts, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2.5-3 Hours, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 08:28:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10850229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightnail/pseuds/brightnail
Summary: Sid can see spirits. This isn't a problem until it becomes one.





	[Podfic] Troubled Spirits On My Chest by Anon8771

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Troubled Spirits On My Chest](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3969359) by [anon8771](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anon8771/pseuds/anon8771). 



 

 **Title** : Troubled Spirits On My Chest by anon8771

 **Author** : Anon8771

 **Reader** : Brightnail

 **Fandom** : Hockey RPF

 **Pairing** : Sidney Crosby/Evgeni Malkin

 **Rating** : Explicit

 **Warnings** : None

 **Summary** : Sid can see spirits. This isn't a problem until it becomes one.

 **Text** : [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3969359)

 **Length** 02:18:02

 **Download on Mediafire** : [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/69ull1ihtlsg2dp/%5BHockey+RPF%5D+Troubled+Spirits+On+My+Chest+by+anon8771.mp3)

**Streaming** **:**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any differences in pitch at times. I got stuck with pneumonia. :-(


End file.
